


Moments Together [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SamSteve Anniversary Week [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Happy Sam Wilson, Happy Steve Rogers, M/M, Professor Steve Rogers, Professors Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Professors Rogers and Wilson share lunch together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: SamSteve Anniversary Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: SamSteve Anniversary Week





	Moments Together [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the [SamSteve Anniversary Week 2020](https://samstevesmallgifts.tumblr.com/post/611154720164315136/samsteve-anniversary-week-march-29-april-4) ~ Day 5 - No Powers AU (Following the prompt: "Teachers/professors AU.")

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
